Tales from the Smasher's Mansion
by MOOKAGE
Summary: These are tales...from the Smasher's Mansion. NOTE: I'm changing my writing style so I deleted the other chapters.
1. Breakfast Showdown

**Mookage: **Heya! Yay, this is my first ficcie! I hope you enjoy it!

**Gaara: **You know, you really need a life.

**Mookage: **You are my life! (_glomps Gaara_)

**Gaara: **Ahhh, happiness, love, it BURNS!

**Mookage: **I love you too! On 2 d fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakfast Showdown**

**Wire-Frame 1:** Hmm. It's time to wake everyone up.

**Wire-Frame 2:** (_Moves towards a giant switch_) Right.

(Flips switch and giant alarm goes off)

How Each one Reacts in their rooms:

**Bowser:** What the bleep! I was just gettin sum beauty sleep here!

**Captain Falcon:** (He wasn't even in his room sleeping) (_While practicing in basement_) Falcon Pun-Ahhhhhh! (_Runs around like a chicken with no head_) The Marshmallow people. Ahhh! Ahh- Ow. (_Ran into punching bag_)

**DK:** (Snoring still.)

**Dr. Mario:** Mamamiya!

**Falco:** Damn you! (_Starts shooting the flashing alarm in room with gun_)

**Fox:** Damn you! starts shooting the flashing alarm in room with corn (**A/N: Hehe. With butter too!**)

**Ice Climbers:** ...

**Wire-Frame 3:** (_Looking at security screen_) Hey. Where's the Ice Climbers?

**Random Dude:** 'dunno

**Ice Climbers:** Woohoo! We love Antarctica! (_Nana falls off cliff._)

(Yeh. You get it. Moving on.)

Later When Everyone's Awake Eating Breakfast

**Mario:** Wow this is awesome!

**Peach:** Thank you. It is a secret recipe. (_Smiles_)

**Young Link:** You got any Pop-Tarts around here? (_Searching around kitchen_)

**Peach:** You could ask the chef. But try some of my pancakes.

**Young Link:** (_Stares at food as if a virus_) Uhhh. Thanks. (_Throws pancakes out window while Peach isn't looking_)

Outside While Marth is Watering Flowers

**Marth: **La la la la la! Oww! Ah! The sky's falling!

**Chicken Little: **Dude. Not cool. I'm like, totally calling my lawyer.

----------

**Peach:** Done already?

**Young Link:** Uhhh yeah. (_Runs out of kitchen_)

**Peach:** Just be back before the tournament!

(Everyone starts to stare at Link)

**Link:** What!

...cough...

**Ness:** Ewww. What is this!

**Peach:** What?

**Ness:** This!

**Peach:** Oh, that's just broccoli! I made that pancake special for you so you could grow-up strong. (**A/N: Broccoli, on your pancakes? Seriously people.**)

**Everyone except Peach:** O.o

**Ness:** It looks like someone shited on it or somethin. (_Stares at food_)

(Long Silence) _Crickets_

**Roy:** Just eat it already! Stupid kid!

**Ness:** (_Stands on table_) Who you calling kid!

**Roy:** (_Stands on table too_) You. And what-whoa! (_Table breaks_)

(20 mins later, after they get a new table.)

**Roy:** (_Stands on table too_) You. And what you gonna do about it, punk!

**Everyone: **0.0

**Captain Falcon:** Damn, it's on!

**Ness:** Well at least i'm not a sky scraper! You, you sky scraper thing you!

**Captain Falcon:** (_Jumps out of seat_) Whoa! Burned!

o.o

**Captain Falcon:** (_Taking his seat_) errhm

**Roy:** Uhh.Oookay. Anyways, why don't we take this outside! (_Takes out celery stick_) **A/N: Couldn't resist!**

**Director:** Oh, how'd that get in there? Okay, sorry people!

(_sigh_, Another 20 mins later)

**Roy:** Uhh.Oookay. Anyways, why don't we take this outside! (_Takes out celery sword_)

**Ness:** (_Getting out yo-yo_) Let's! Biyatch!

**Roy:** What you call me! You little-(_Jumps on Ness_)

**Everyone:** Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Roy: **You little pip-sqeek! Im'a kill you!

**Ness: **Wahhhh! (_Knocks Roy in the eye with yo-yo_)

**Roy: **Ahhh! My friggin eye! I'm gonna getcha for that!

(Starts bawling towards the door)

**Everyone:** _Blank stares_

...Cough...

Later Outside

**Young Link:** (_Eating his Big Mac_) Hmm. I wonder if that chick Zelda likes me. (_Stuffs his mouth somemore_) Oh well. What the-(_Drops burger_) That ball of dust heading right towards me seems to look like-

**Roy:** Outa the way!

(But it was too late. Young Link got caught in the fight)

The ball headed towards town knocking down various items, including:

4 Cats

15 Dogs

2 Trashcans

45 Dumpsters

36 Flags

1489 People

12 Shopping Carts

1 Young Link

1 Big Mac

54 Stuffed Unicorn Factoriesfrom Detroit **A/N: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Rulez!**

ect.

Then Headed Straight back to the Super Smash Bros. Melee Mansion.

----------

**Marth: **You can't sue me!

**Chicken Little: **Oh yeah! Let's fight for it! (_Pulls out a turkey._)

**Marth: **Yea! (_Pulls out a chicken_)

**Chicken Little:** _Gasps_. Bobby!

(Starts swingin poultry at each other.)

Later when they arrive

**Wire-Frame 1:** Mmmhmm. That still doesn't make a difference. You fought while not in a tournament so, you must be punished.

**Ness:** But-

**Roy:** Will you just shut up you midget! You'll just get us in more trouble!

**Ness:** Why don't you shut up!

**Wire-Frame:** Hush both of you! Before I have to take you to the Supreme Ruler, Master Niggah Bitch You Know You WannaBLEEP Him Hand!

**Both:** 'k

**Wire-Frame:** Now, since you was in such a hurry to fight now, I'm banning you from the tournement. Besides, ever since you have arrived, Roy, you two never get along. Now go along now.

**Both:** Alright sir.

**Wire-Frame:** I'm a friggin WOMAN!

**Both:** (_Runs away to their rooms_)

* * *

**Mookage: **Well, there you have it. The revised version of Chapter 1: Breakfast Showdown! How'd ya like it huh, huh? Tell me, huh? REVIEW PLEASE! 

**Gaara:** That sentence made no sense. As a matter of fact, you don't make any sense, but-

**Mookage:** I know, I know, that's what you like about me, huh?

**Gaara: **No, I was gonna say-

**Mookage:** Anyway, review please. Also, the next update will probobally (I can never spell that word) be Friday, because I gots school tommorrow. Waaaaah!

**Gaara:** Stop whining, at least you got off today. That only means 4 days, you big baby.


	2. Where My Food?

**Mookage:** Yo wut up my peoplez!

**Gaara:** Er...

**Mookage:** Yeah, I'm back! Ha, thought I needed a new chapter.

**Gaara:** Oh god, the horror.

**Mookage:** Just so ya know, I haven't been on 'cuz I was grounded-and still am. I'll still try to update though ;P

**Gaara:** Yeah, could you possibly get on with it? My butt hurts from sitting in this god damn chair all day!

**Mookage:** Kewly! By the way, THNX EVRY1 4DA REVIEWS!---and cookie :D

**Gaara:** Oh damn you! That's why she's so crazy now. What did I tell you about eating cookies!

**Mookage:** (Puppy face) Nut'n :P

**Gaara:** I'm leaving.

**Mookage:** On 2 D Fic!

**------------------------------------------------DISCLAIMER-----------------------------------------------**

_I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS OR MC DONALDS! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I'M JUST A TEENAGER WITH NO MONEY! Well, at least none for you :P_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where My Food!**

Ganondorf, Bowser, DK, and Mr.Game and Watch were at McDonald's ordering their lunch after a long day at target practice.

**Employee:** Sir, we don't have any bananas here!

**DK:** WHAT KIND OF FRIGGIN FOOD PLACE DOESN'T HAVE BANANAS!

**Employee:** Sir calm down. Lots of food places don't have bananas. If you wanted some, why didn't you just go to a grocery store!

**DK:** LISTEN YOU SCRAWNY LIL SHRIMP FACED ASS, IF I WANTED TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD'VE!

**Employee:** Next

**DK:** YOU LIL BITCH! YOU DON'T THROW ME OFF LIK-

**Ganondorf:** Hello? Some service!

**Employee:** Oh yes sir, what would you like?

**Ganondorf:** I would like a seventeen-decker cheeseburger with fries. Large, lighlty browned, with little salt. Oh and a coke-with TWO icecubes! I'd like for them to be medium sized. Also, put them in at the order of their temperature.

At Another Register

**Employee 2:** (Cheesy smile) Hi! How may I help you?

**Mr.G&W:** Beep beep boop bop. (Milkshake please)

**Employee 2:** (Smiles nervously) Eh heh, huh?

Register 1

**Employee:** SEVENTEEN? BY TEMPERATURE? FRIES?

**Ganondorf:** (Death glare) Is this a...problem?

**DK:** GOD DAMMIT WHERE THE FLIPPIN NIGGERS IS MY BANANAS!

**Bowser:** Shut up man.

DK furiously leaves to-uh-somewhere

(HOURS LATER)

**Employee:** Here's your order sir. (Holds out the tray)

**Ganondorf:** Eh? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I specifically asked for seventeen, this is eighteen.

**Employee:** That's a tomatoe.

**Ganondorf:** Did I ask for tomatoes? No. I asked for a cheeseburger! You insignificant fool, GET IT RIGHT!

**Employee:** Eek! Yes sir!

(MORE HOURS LATER)

**Ganondorf:** What the hell is this? Hmph, I don't feel like seventeen anymore. Just give me a single.

**Employee:** (_GRRRRR_) Yes sir.

(...AND SO IT CONTINUES)

**Ganondorf:** What is THIS? I asked for a cheeseburger not a hamburger with cheese!

**Employee:** IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!

**Ganondorf:** Uh, did I SAY you could talk to me?

**Employee:** I've been talking to you for the last ten hours!

**Ganondorf:** Hm, whatever. You suck.

**Employee:** (Sighs) Thank god that's ov-

**Ganondorf:** WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, MY ICE CUBES ARE SMALL! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR MEDIUM! FUCK YOU! (Throws drink in his face while storming out the door)

Register 2

**Employee 2:** (Crying) I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU!

**Mr.G&W:** Beep beep boop bop boop boop beep! (I WANT A DAMN MILKSHAKE WOMAN!)

**Employee 2:** Wha?

Back To Register 1

**Bowser:** Yeah, that's all.

**Employee:** Your total is $132,864,590.73

**Bowser:** Cool, I'm friggin rich like dat. (Gets out a sack of money to hand to the shocked employee)

(FEW, LIKE, MILLION HOURS LATER)

**Employee:** Okay, here's your bag 'o billion kiddie meals. (Struggling to hold up the bag)

Bowser squeals like a friggin lil faggie sissy baby as he skips off with his bag 'o billion kiddie meals. (A/N: I actually think bowser's pretty cool)

**Employee:** Finally they're gone.

Register 2:

Mr.Game and Watch is maniacally flippin' sausages and using the stupid register lady's eyeballs as a trampoline for these wierd kids that pop out of nowhere while drinking his milkshake.

**Mr.G&W:** Beep boop bop beep bop bop boop beep bop! (I AM VICTORIOUS!)

Later at the employee's house:

It's after dark so the tired employee decides to turn in for the night...

**Employee:** (Yawns) Man, what a day. (Turns off light)

**Voice:** Heheheh

**Employee:** Huh? Who's there!

The employee turns on the light to see, much to his surprise, DK with a bazooka in hand smiling devilishly.

**DK:** No bananas eh?

**Employee:** Mommy...

* * *

**Mookage:** Not my best, but it was an update right? Don't worry I promise good for chapter four. HONEST!

**Gaara:** Four?

**Mookage:** Yeah, remember I'm working on a bonus chapter?

**Gaara:** Oh, I don't care either way.

**Mookage:** _Sure_ ya don't.

**Gaara:** I DON'T!

**Mookage:** (Sneers) Anyway, chapter four will have Ness, Young Link, Pichu, and Roy! Expect an update on Thursday or Monday!

**Gaara:** Oh lord, Roy and Ness-again?

**Mookage:** YES

**Gaara:** (silence)

**Mookage:** I'm hungry. Well everyone, REVIEW! Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed.

**Gaara:** You're desperate, aren't you?

**Mookage:** SHUT UP! I still lovez you though (giggles)

**Gaara:** oh---no...


End file.
